I'm not your sister
by Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27
Summary: moving into a new neighborhood, becoming best friends with Mia and falling in love with Dom but theres a problem all he sees her as is his kid sister.
1. Chapter 1

Moving is never easy for anyone but it seemed like the entire world was crashing down around me. I was born and raised in Clarksville, Tennessee so moving to California was like moving to another country. Don't get me wrong I'm only 13 but my whole life was already hundreds of miles away. I looked out of the window of my dad's red '68 chevelle and watch the highway just blur past me, I tried to zone out but all I heard other than the loud sounds of traffic was my mother's light singing. She reached over and patted my leg and I responded with a sigh. How could they do this to me? Did anyone ever think to ask me if I wanted to move? No of course they didn't I guess my oppinion just doesn't matter.

"Roxanne don't be so down baby this is a new start for us all. I know you already miss your friends but honey L.A. is a whole different ball game and I know you will find new friends. Daddy already has a job so we won't be struggling and you are just going to love our new house princess I promise." I just rolled my eyes. Yeah country girl with a deep twang is going to fit in around here we will see.

We pulled into the driveway of our new home at 7:30 pm. As I stepped out of the car I realized my mother was right I did love our new house. It wasn't as big as our old one but it had a homey feeling to it. I approached the front porch and just stared. The porch was just wide enough for a swing but long enough to throw chairs on it as well. It was a classic two story painted baby blue though you could barely tell due to the damage the paint job had taken from age and the weather. The house had a smaller front yard but a big fenced in back yard with an inground swimming pool. Maybe I could grow to like it here

By nine my bedroom resembled just that an actual living bedroom I smiled at myself. My dresser was up against the south wall and ny bed was against the north so I could watch tv from my bed. I hung up my stuffed animal net, and hung up my chair in the right corner from the ceiling. The chair resembled more of a swing with sheer hot pink curtains surrounding it, my daddy made it for me three years ago but I still love it.

"Roxie baby come down here we have neighbors at the door," I heard my dad yell and I silently cursed. Here comes the first step in rejection. With my luck my neighbors would do nothing but make fun of the way I talked but I still decended the stairs and put on a smile. My long red hair pulled up in a pony tail and I adjusted my tank top so I wasn't showing any cleavage. At 13 I had c cups which was nice but a pain in the ass, the worst part about it is I'm pretty sure I wasn't done growing since both sides of my family were pretty blessed in the chest. My dad's side was mostly italian but I took after my mom. We look like a pair with just 20 years seperating us. Back to reality, when I finally made it downstairs we had three guests in our living room, an older guy I would guess in his 40's, a guy and a younger girl about my age. The older guy had a big bowl of what looked like lasagna and handed it to my dad.

"I'm so glad you were able to accept the job proposal at the shop Gisseppe we could really use hands like yours around."

"I appreciate the offer Antonio," my dad said as he shook the older gentleman's hand and then turned to us, "this is my family. My beautiful wife Annabelle ,though most people just call her Anna and my daughter Roxanne." We all shook the older gentleman's hand.

"Nice to meet you lovely ladies. I'm Antonio Toretto this is my son Dominic, he just turned 16 and my beautiful daughter Mia, whom is 13. Now why don't we leave the kids to get aquainted while we talk," he said and they all walked into the kitchen. Mia smiled really brightly at me.

"Hi obviously you just heard I'm Mia. How old are you? Where'd you come from? What kind of things are you into?" I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. Hopefully we would definitely get along because I like her already.

"Well I'm from Tennessee I'm 13 and I like everything under the hood and I'm also kind of girly. I am my daddy's girl so I look exactly like my mom." Dominic just smirked and Mia squealed.

"We are going to get along just fine." I let out a sigh of relief neither one of them had mentioned my accent I know I wasn't in the clear but at least I felt a little better about talking. But before we can get into too many details Antonio walked out and they had to go home. We all calls are goodbyes and I was actually looking forward to tomorrow because before they left Mia made me promise to come over tomorrow. Maybe things were looking up.

_a/n new story let me know how u like it_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast or more specifically bacon. I sat up and stretched and slowly got out of bed. I groaned and walked over to the stack of boxes not far from my dresser since I had yet to put them away. I dug through my shirt box until I settled on a black v neck t-shirt that was a bit loose but didn't hide that I was a girl either. I threw that on top of my bed and moved boxes around until I found the one full of my pants and skirts. It didn't take long to decide on my knee length camo skirt with different patches all over it. I finished with the last box when I got my black bra and boyshorts and headed for the bathroom to shower.

I showered quickly and sat down at the table while I waited for mom to finish breakfast. She must be in a good mood this morning judging by all of the food on the counter. Just from where I was sitting I saw eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits- which meant she made gravy and she loaded pancakes onto a nearby plate.

"Your dad should be down any minute and I want to make sure he has a good day on his first day of work so no nonsense about the move okay honey?" I nodded with a mouthfull of food. No wonder she cooked so much, dad operates better on a full stomach. I continued eating as dad came down the stairs, if I say so myself my dad wasn't too bad to look at. He was 33 with dark brown, almost black hair and ebony eyes. He was about 6'2 with only the slightest gray in his beard and still had a muscular build even though I knew the only workout he got was working on cars. That is his passion and something he passed onto me, even though my mother cringes everytime she sees me next to him when hes under a hood. I smiled to myself, yup my dad is the best.

He swooped in and kissed the top of my head and mom handed him his plate. He sat down to my right and grinned at me.

"So baby how did you like Tonio's kids?" I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Mia seems nice and I didn't really talk to his son," who is a total effin hottie by the way. To only be 16 he already had a really muscular build but not too much just perfect to be snuggled into. His dark brown hair was trimmed perfectly and his eyes, boy were they intense! But of course I couldn't say any of that to my dad but I couldn't get into trouble for looking.

Dad started to eat so the conversation dropped and I was thankful for. I finished my breakfast and washed my plate then headed back to my bedroom. I heard my dad's car start up and soon after leave the driveway. I sighed and stared around my room, well no time like the present to get the rest of my room organized. It took me less than two hours to get everything done but I was officially all settled in. It was only 10:30 so it was still a bit to early to go to Mia's so I walked downstairs to see if my mom needed help.

When she told me she didn't I decided to take a walk around the block to check out my new neighborhood. I started down the right side of the street. Yeah a lot of them looked run down and jaded but they still had potential. I got lost in my own little world and didn't even notice the group of people standing there. I collided straight into some guy and hit the ground hard.

"HEY WATCH WHERE...are you okay?" He quickly lowered his voice I guess when he noticed I was a girl I guess. I saw a girl come up behind him laughing.

"Guess that's one way to get a girl to fall for ya Vince," she said with a smirk. She was definately a beauty with her black hair pulled up in a bun

with only two pieces falling into her face. She had a low cut tanktop on with cargo camo pants. I slowly stood up and turned bright red.

"I'm verrryyy sorrryyyy I shouuuullddd of beeen paying attteeennntttiiioon." They all started to laugh until they were intrupted by a deep voice.

"Leave the kid alone it was an accident." Everyone whined, "but Dom it was funny." In an instant everything went silent and they all moved away from me as Antonio's son Dominic approached me. I turned an even brighter shade of red. Leave it to me to embarrass myself in front of the hottie.

"You okay red?" I nodded and turned so I wasn't facing him.

"Yeah I'm okay thank you."

"What was your name again kid?"

"Roxanne De Luca, " I quietly whispered.

"Well Rox I know Mia has been waiting on you so why don't you go inside?" I shook my head at first then I realized I had to face my embarrassment sometime and I followed Dominic into the house. I heard all the whispers behind me but I shook them off.

As we entered the house I got quite a view of his shoulders. They were wide, sculpted and seemed capable of taking on the strength of the entire world. As we neared Mia's room he stopped and turned to face me.

"Don't let those assholes phase you.

They constantly clown," I nodded and followed him the rest of the way to Mia's room. He turned to me just before turning her door handle.

"Its Dom by the way the only one who calls me Dominic is my dad." I nodded again and he opened the door and Mia grinned at me.

Mia and I talked for hours and we were instant best friends. She was telling me all about school which started up in a couple of weeks and the boys there. Also which girls to avoid because they're skanks. I chuckled right along with her.

"So I literally collided with your brother's friend Vince. I was so mortified." She giggled.

"So what did you think of him? Your type?" I quickly shook my head.

"No not really, then again I don't really have a type." She shrugged.

"Want me to paint your nails?"

"I would love that."

_A/n: so I'm not feeling love on my new story special thanks to SwtTxnQt for the story favorite. Reviews and follows would be nice and hint hint in two chapters there will be major drama_


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days Mia and I became inseperable. As a matter of fact she was at my house now. As most girls do we are sitting in my room gossiping about boys. Mia was slowly swinging in my chair in the corner of my room chuckling at the particular boy in subject we were talking about.

"Vince? No way I don't see him that way, though it is quite obvious that he has a thing for me. He's Dom's best friend as well and I could never ever be with one of his friends. It wouldn't feel right," I nodded in acknowledgement. She looked at me with a devilish twinkle in her eye as she continued to talk. "But you and Vince...major knockout couple you guys would be so cute together." I couldn't control my facial expression as a look of disgust appeared on my features.

"No freaking way dude he's totally not my type."

"I thought you didn't have a type," she threw her hands on her hips and mocked my exact words from an early conversation. I rolled my eyes and picked up one of my stuffed animals and launched it at her.

"Hey lets go to the mall. I'll call my brother and get him to drop us off," I shrugged. That didn't sound like a bad idea.

While Mia called Dom, I walked downstairs to make sure it was okay with my mom that I went. I found her sitting at the kitchen table skimming through a magazine. I walked up to the table and sat down.

"Um mom, is it okay if I go to the mall with Mia? Dom is going to take us if it's okay?" She didn't even glance up from her magazine.

"As long as he stays with you," I gave her my agreement and quickly went upstairs. Mia was in my mirror brushing and fluffing out her hair. She scooted over so I had room and I started fixing my hair as well.

"Dom is on his way," I simply nodded and went to my dresser and found a pair of jeans. I tried to hide my excitement about Dominic coming. The fact that I find him completely gorgeous is something I have kept from my new best friend. I figured it would be beyond awkward. I mean hello! I find her brother attractive that is practically a friendship deal breaker and I didn't want to lose Mia as a friend.

I finished changing my clothes quickly and Mia and I went to meet Dom outside. He pulled up just as we were walking out of the door. He slowly got out of his car and I was foaming at the mouth on the inside. He had on a black wife beater with his Toretto garage work shirt over it obviously unbuttoned and a pair of dark blue jeans. He looked down right edible. I quickly regained my composure and followed Mia to the car.

"Ladies, the Toretto taxi cab is at your service," he said with a huge grin. Mia rolled her eyes and I gave him a small smile.

"You act like you're doing me a huge favor we both know you're going to show off your car and talk to the race whores." He shook his head chuckling at what she had said.

"Come on Mia you know I love nothing more than spending time with my little sister," she rolled her eyes and climbed in the front seat. I opened the back door and climbed in the back. There never seemed to be a dull moment with the Toretto's.

We got to the mall in record time due to Dom's driving. I couldn't get over the thrill it gave me. I was just wow in amazement. That was the biggest andreneline rush I had ever gotten and I wasn't even driving! True to Mia's word as soon as we pulled up there was a flock of girls all running to the car. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at these bimbos. I picked up my pace to get as far away from the scene as I could and Mia and I entered the mall. Two hours goes by fast when you're having fun. I think we hit up every store we could and my feet hurt. We decided to stop and get something to eat. Mia decided on chinese while I got an old fashioned hamburger from Schoops when a group of teenage boys came over to our table.

"Well well well boys, just when I thought today was a lost cause I think it may just turn around. My names' Johnny what's your's sweetheart?" I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or Mia so I just all around ignored him. Johnny wasn't bad looking. He was about six foot with black hair that fell down past his shoulders. His eyes were dark brown and he had a bit of a lanky build to him. I could automatically tell he was older than me. He reached down and tucked Mia's hair behind her ear.

"My name is Mia and this is my best friend Roxie, " he smirked at her and handed her a piece of paper. I noticed the guy standing behind him staring at me so I smiled sweetly. Now he was beyond good looking. He had sandy blonde hair that came beneath his ear lobe and bright blue eyes. He was toned but not overly muscular which was nice. He was about an inch taller than his friend. When he caught my smile he took his friends lead, only he took my hand and scribbled the number on it with a sharpie.

"Names' Jace, call me some time darlin'." If i had to guess my face was a nice cherry color but before they got a chance to walk away we heard a distanct voice.

"Please tell me you're not stupid enough to hit on my little sisters."

Johnny backed away with his arms up in surrender.

"Nah Dom just friendly conversation," with that him and friends backed away and disappeared from sight and from the look on Dom's face his anger was now directed at us. Oh boy!

A/n: Wow thank you all so much for the reviews and story favorites. I was so afrais this story wasnt going to pick up! Hope you like this chapter and for my loyal readers heres a spoiler I am going to go through with Dom going to prison. Its going to be a major point in the story so happy reading! Also I am a bit up in the air about writing a sons of anarchy story as well what do you think? Also I have another chapter done so reviews make me update faster


	4. Chapter 4

The whole ride home was a mixture of yelling and silence. It was obvious Dom was pissed but also more obvious that Mia didn't care. At almost everything he said she either sighed or rolled her eyes. Finally when he pulled into my driveway I got out of the car and I heard her yell,

"I'm not a little girl any more Dom. I'm growing up! I've got boobs for christ's sake! And you and dad need to learn to deal with that. So what some dudes hit on Roxie and I at the mall? Would you rather have a hideous looking sister who everyone makes fun of you about? Never mind don't answer that just take me the hell home!" I couldn't believe Mia had just snapped like that. Never once in our five day friendship had she so much as raised her voice. I shook my head and let my mom know I was home before heading up to my room and sprawling out on my bed. Everything seemed to rush through my head at once.

Who where these guys at the mall? They looked about sixteen. How did they know Dom? They referred to him by name. Should I call or text Jace? I've never been called darlin before by anyone. Its not a very common term of endearment. I sighed and pulled out my phone and aimlessly stared at it for awhile. Maybe it would speak to me or something. Just then my phone vibrated, scaring the shit out of me. I know I asked for a sign but for real? I opened up the text and it was from Mia.

just text him already! -Mia

I rolled my eyes. Only she would be able to read my mind from down the block. I looked at my hand again and decided screw it!

-Hey its Roxie -

I put my phone on charger and went to take a shower, attempting to keep my mind off of if he texts me back or not. I've never been one to have patience so I figured its the best choice.

After I got out of the shower I got called downstairs. I sighed I guess my anticipation will have to wait five more minutes unless its my night to do the dishes I groaned inwardly I really hope not. I quickly descended the stairs and did everything in my power to stop my mouth from dropping Dominic Toretto was in my living room. Insert girly scream in my head here. I opened up the front door and walked outside and he followed. Act cool Rox this is a once in a lifetime chance. Every word I say could affect our relationship.

"What's up Dom?" I said cool and collected that was a good way to start. He ran his fingers through his very short dark hair.

"We need to talk Rox. Its about these guys at the mall, I'm coming at you rather than Mia because she's gonna think I'm just trying to be her brother which in a way I am." I nodded waiting for him to continue. "they're street racers,cocky ones at that. I see them with different girls each week and I don't want the two of you getting hurt," I raised my eyebrow.

"And how do you see them with a different girl each week?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. He chuckled, which caused me to drop my arms obviously he caught me off guard.

"You know your accent is really sexy when you're accusing. But ya got me. I'm one too but that's somethin that stays between you and me," he said as he reached over and touched my cheek. I must be dying.

"My accent isn't all that great but thanks. I will do the best I can about Johnny but we will see." He seemed to understand and stepped off of my porch. He turned back around and looked at me.

"Don't let people put ya down about anything. The accent is sexy and also its different so its nice. I'll see you around Rox." He walked down the rest of my yard to the sidewalk and disappeared.

I walked inside and my mom was giving me "the face". The face where I knew she was just as giddy on the inside as I was. I shook my head laughing and walked up to my room. My phone chirped and I shut the door. I walked over to my phone and picked it up. I had two texts from Jace.

~Hey darlin what r u up too

And

~what is it already past ur bed time princess

I rolled my eyes and immediately started texting back. From the looks of it,its going to be a long night.

_A/n: before you hate me about Dom having hair theres a reason. Also Im very sad to say I only got one review but thank you dramababe i hope you enjoy this chapter Im dedicating it to you just so you can revel in Roxies school girl crush lol_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I was dead. The sleep I got the night before, all three hours of it, was not enough but the conversation between Jace and I was too good to stop. He's very easy to hold a conversation with. But Jace wasn't the first man on my mind this morning- Dom was. I kept replaying our conversation over and over in my mind. I can't believe he actually called a part of me sexy. Sure it was my accent, which plenty of people have back home, but it was a step. I heard my phone chirp and I reached over onto my night stand to grab it. It was a text from Jace. morning darlin sorry to keep u up but on my end it was more than worth it -Jace

I caught myself smiling at his text. Even though Dom's warning was fresh in my mind I couldn't help but like Jace. He was sweet, funny and cute. Is it even possible to like two people at the same time? I wasn't sure.

mornin to u too doll it was worth how dead tired Im gonna be today -Roxie

I got up out of bed and stretched. Yeah its already going to be a long day I can feel it. I slowly got dressed and made my way downstairs. I didn't see any sign of my mom anywhere so I pulled out the stuff to make chocolate chip pancakes. I got into my groove literally by turning on some country music while I made breakfast. I had already made eight pancakes when I broke out in solo singing into the spatula.

" SHE WAS SIPPIN ON SOUTHERN AND SINGIN MARSHAL TUCKER WE WERE FALLIN IN LOVE IN THE SWEET HEART OF SUMMER SHE HOPPED RIGHT UP IN THE CAB OF MY TRUCK N SAID FIRE IT UP LETS GO GET THIS THING STUCK!, " I was so into the song I didn't notice I had an audience until my verse was over and I heard clapping. I opened up my eyes, yes I was that into it I had my eyes closed. Singing, dancing and completely gone to the beat of the music; I looked into the direction of the clapping and there was Mia and Dom standing there along with my mom and dad. Could this get any worse?

"Don't stop on our account it was just getting good," I heard my dad say. My face turned beet red.

"Yeah yeah yeah laugh it up and what do you two want?" Dom smirked in my direction.

"Is that any way to talk to your friends?" Dom said with laughter in his voice. Ugh why do I like him again? Mia smiled and came and sat next to me.

"We were coming to see if you wanted to hang out today but obviously you're busy performing for millions of fans," Mia said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"If this is all I'm going to hear all day I'm not going anywhere." Mia patted my shoulder.

"Go get dressed chick we've got things to do!" I sighed and pushed up off of the table.

I went upstairs and dug around through my dresser. I settled on my blue flare hip huggers with a white tank top and a black one over it. I put on my silver heart necklace that fell in between my clevage and my white nikes. I did my hair in loose curls on the end and did my make up. If I do say so myself I look good. I grabbed an outfit for tomorrow and pajamas since I was pretty sure I was going to be staying the night at Mia's.

When I got back downstairs I discovered that Mia and Dom had went outside to wait for me. I hugged and kissed my mom and dad bye then I flew out the door. As soon as I hit the car my phone was going off. I pulled it out of my pocket to see a text.

Were going to have so much fun tonight! - Mia

I looked up from my phone. Did she seriously just text me from the front seat? I raised an eyebrow but decided to text back anyway.

Why whats on the agenda - Roxie I heard her phone go off and I snuck a peek at Dom, he looked up in the rear view mirror and caught me looking. He grinned and I blushed.

"You guys are aware that I know you're texting each other right?" I took that as an opportunity to gaze out my window. I didn't need those piercing brown eyes staring a hole into me.

We finally got to our destination, which turned out to be the Toretto garage. It was a Saturday but that didn't mean it was a slow day, everywhere I looked I seen a new vehicle. I was completely awestruck. I've been to car shows and been to the garage my dad used to work for but it was nothing like this. It may look runned down but there were more tools than I could wrap my head around. Stealing me from my awe, Mia jerked me into the far right of the parking lot. I quickly snapped out of it or maybe being jerked dragged me out of it. I gave her a 'what the hell' look.

"First off what I'm about to tell you can not leave us. You got it?" I nodded. Was she about to tell me she was a psycho murderer?! I tried to calm my racing heart and mind. I always get panicky in situations like these and her pausing was not helping.

"We're going to a street race tonight. I've never got to go to one before but as long as you came along I got to go! I'm so excited!" I let out a breath of relief. My best friend was not a homicidal maniac. Then it hit me, a street race? Similar to the one Dom was talking about? What a jerk! He's only letting us go because of Jace and Johnny. Ughhh!

"That sounds awesome! I'm excited too! What time do they start?" She grinned sheepishly.

"That's the thing it won't be until 9 pm. " I pulled out my phone and looked at the time, it was 10:30 am now. So we pretty much had the whole day until the race.

We spent the next few hours helping around the garage. Mia was sweeping the garage and office and mopping the office when she was finished with the sweeping. Obviously the girl wanted to see what all of the fuss was about when it came to the race. I chuckled to myself as I walked to get Dom a wrench. I was on tool fetch duty, which I didn't mind. I knew what I was looking for from all of the years of helping my dad. On the positive side I got to stare at Dom and not be obvious about checking him out. Which may I add how incredibly delicious he looks in his work shirt with the couple buttons undone so I see his wife beater. I took the wrench he handed me and went to grab a pipe wrench.

It was around 2:30 when Mia and I took lunch. We walked down the road until we got to the diner.

"So what are you going to wear to the races?" I looked at her cluelessly. I motioned to the outfit I had on.

"What's wrong with this?" She scoffed at me.

"Um you've been hanging around the garage and touching tools all day. So not to be rude you look and smell like my brother." I laughed. If she only knew how little that bothered me.

"Gee thanks," we both laughed and entered the diner. We were on our way to our table when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I quickly went to elbow the person in the face but cooled down when I heard his voice.

"hey darlin'." I instantly relaxed and he let go. I turned around to face him. He had on a black hat so his hair hung in a straight line, a hoodie and some worn jeans. I smiled.

"Hey Jace," Mia was looking past him for Johnny.

"Hey babe don't take this offensive but you smell like you've been under a car." Mia snickered in the background and I mentally flipped her off.

"I helped out a little at the garage," He nodded understanding.

"Do you guys want to sit with us or by yourselves?" Mia immediately joined the conversation.

"With you guys," with that we were led to their table. Johnny was sitting in the middle of the booth surrounded by two other guys whom I didn't recognize.

"Look who I found lurking about," Johnny immediately made the guy to his right get up and motioned for Mia to slide in. She did and the other guy slid into place. Jace and I sat on the left side.

"Mia and Roxie this is Mike and Brandon." We all nodded, acknowledging each other. I looked through my menu that was placed in front of me and decided on chicken strips and fries along with an iced tea with lemon. I wasn't quite sure what Mia ordered since I had a warm arm wrap around my shoulders

He leaned down and kissed my forehead with his slight stubble tickling my cheek. I was doing everything in my power not to like him TOO much due to what Dom had said but Jace wasn't making it easy. He seemed really genuine. I could be wrong though.

We all sat and conversed until we were finished eating. When we were done we stood up. Tonio gave Mia and I each $25 for helping today. We both reached into our pockets but got stopped before we could get to our money.

"Lunch is on us today girls, keep your money go buy something pretty." Johnny reached over and hugged Mia and I seen him slip something into her pocket. It went un noticed by everyone else.

"Thank you guys for lunch," I hugged Jace and went to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"Can we talk?" I motioned to Mia that I was walking outside. As soon as we exited the doors I turned around to face him.

"So what's up?" He pulled me closer so he could hold my face in his hands.

"I want you to be my girl. I'll give you some time to think on it but let me know." All I could do is nod. And with that he kissed my forehead and walked into the diner. Mia almost came flying out after he walked in. She didn't say anything until we got a couple minutes from the diner.

"Sooooo... what did Jace want?" I laughed at how obvious she was. I knew it was eating her up inside not knowing.

"You know...stuff." I bit the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't smile. She stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest. I lost it. I started giggling like a school girl.

"Oh my god did he ask you out?" I nodded and then motioned to her pocket.

"So what did Johnny put in your pocket?" Her mouth dropped.

"I completely forgot about that." She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a $50 bill.

"No fair, I know you're his daughter but that's $25 more than me. I want a raise." We both laughed it off. "I wonder why he gave me money." I shrugged.

"He did tell us to buy ourselves something pretty," She shrugged.

"Lets go shopping!"

Shopping: a quick and fun way to spend a few hours without getting bored. Mia and I went to two different shops until we found an outfit we both liked. Mia ended up with a black top that dipped down enough to show a small bit of clevage and a pair of white denim jeans. I loved but hated how she managed to make everything look great. She decided she was going to curl her hair. I ended up with a jean skirt that came an inch above my knees and a grey shirt exactly like Mia's.

It was now after six and I couldn't be more on pins and needles. We walked back to the garage and every one was gearing up to leave. We walked straight up to Dom and as soon as we got close he scrunched up his nose. Mia and I both looked at him.

"What is that god-awful smell?" Mia laughed and pointed in my direction.

"That would be an exact replica of how you smell Dom." He leaned in close to my neck and took in a breath. I think my body heat intensified by 70°. I felt my breath hitch and he slowly moved away from me and made his way over to Mia. He didn't get as close to her as he did to me but he immediately pulled away from her which caused me to grin. Finally not the stinky one today.

"Nah Mi, she smells like the garage. You on the other hand, smell like really bad men's cologne." Mia flew on the defense without thinking it through.

"Johnny's cologne does not stink!" Dom's face lost its joking look and quickly turned to one of rage.

"You were with them?!" I looked away from him, conviently noticing Tonio heading our way. I quickly hit Mia's arm and she looked and saw him too. Dom must have picked up what was going on because his mean act dropped.

"Later and not just you Mia," with that he took off to go and grab his car. Tonio approached not even two minutes later.

"You girls ready to head home?" We nodded. "Okay then follow me," we both did what we were told. I was honestly surprised that Dom had gotten that mad. He acted like we had commited a sin or something. Johnny and Jace, well at least Jace couldn't be that bad. Or maybe thats what he wants me to believe. Am I being nieve? Or is Dom just being over protective? I didn't know what to think or believe or whom for that matter.

_A/n: im sorry to cut this one short but i feel like its really ran on big things are happening at the races so stay tuned. Dramababe im not ignoring ur stories im having issues with my phone i promise i will be back at it soon. Thank u for the reviews :)_


	6. The beginning of the end

The car ride home was a casual silence. Dom still weighed heavy on my mind. Why do I feel like I betrayed him? I felt as if I cheated on him but he isn't even mine why do I feel like I cheated? I shook my head. I need to stop thinking like he's mine because he's not. He's the older brother of the best friend I had ever had. I mean seriously none of my so called friends from Tennessee have even tried to contact me, not even Sabrina who I've known since kindergarden. It hurt more than I realized. I sighed and changed my focus to the window again. We arrived at the Toretto house in no time and I dreaded getting out of the car. I didn't want to face Dom. I already knew he was mad maybe he left already. I rolled my eyes at myself. Really Roxie? He wouldn't leave when he specifically said he wanted to talk to you both. I shook my head, I guess its time to face the music. I stepped out of the car and let out a huge gust of air. Mia turned around and looked at me and grinned.

"You've got nothing to worry about he's going to huff and puff and that's it. Think of him like a stuffed evil teddy bear, he's able to talk the talk but he doesn't ever follow through with his threats when it comes to me." Just as we went to walk into the house Letty came storming out of it.

"Ya know what Dom I'm sick of this shit! Its always the same thing over and over again! I'm done!" She did her best to storm around us. Dom came to the screen door obviously planning to yell back.

"You act like its my fault that girls breathe down my neck I can't help it Let. There ya go storm off like you always do. Whatever!" He attempted to turn around when Letty's voice stopped him.

"Well then maybe its time for me to find someone who CAN help it!" He actually laughed. I stood there with my mouth hanging open a bit.

"If there's a man out there that can put up with your craziness more power to him," he said and stormed off into the house. Mia turned and looked at me with a nervous expression crossing her face.

"So remember when I said he was a teddy bear? Now he's a full grown grizzly in defense mode. Lets go get ready in my room and hopefully our paths don't cross until he's cooled down." I nodded and practically sprinted to keep up with her as she ran into the house and straight to her room. We didn't stop fast walking until the door was shut quietly behind us. Mia then turned to me and smiled.

"Who is getting ready first?" I shrugged.

"You can go first." She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

I looked around her room and made sure the window wasn't open and I started to change my clothes. I quickly got dressed in my new outfit and walked over into the mirror. I don't even know what to expect from the races. I sighed. I am in way over my head but hopefully no one notices. I'm just a southern girl with a different way a speakin then these people around here. I have to just suck it up and get a grip. Mia really wants to go and if I don't go then she can't. I shook my head and Mia opened the door snapping me out of my thoughts. She already looked phonemonal and she hadn't even started on her make up yet. Her dark hair bounced when she walked in perfect curls. The jeans fit her perfectly and the shirt only showed off a hint of clevage. She looked stunning. She did a turn around and I applauded. She graciously took a bow which caused me to giggle. In her left hand she held some kind of hair thing that I have never seen before.

"Sit on the bed I'm gonna do your hair." I nodded since there really wasn't any way I could tell her no. She started by putting my hair in a high ponytail and leaving a little hair on both sides of my face to frame it. She then took what she called a crimper and went to work. What the hell was a crimper? I've never heard of it before. I sat as still as I could as she pulled at my hair in all kinds of directions and some of it really hurt. After what felt like forever she had me turn around to face her. I reached for the mirror and she smacked my hand.

"You can't see my work until its finished. Now close your eyes." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and closed them instead. I sat there anxious as can be as I waited for Princess Beauty Queen to finish doing what she's doing. Finally I heard her "and my masterpiece is finished!" This time I didn't resist the urge to roll my eyes. I did and I had a mirror shoved in my face but before I could say anything sarcastic I got a glimpse of myself and about fell over. I was hot! I didn't even recognize myself, except for my freckles across my cheeks and nose. I raised ny hand up to my cheek to check and see if it was real and it was. I finally tore my gaze off of myself and onto Mia's face and she had a smug expression. I wrinkled my nose at her and she laughed.

"Hot huh? I have to start doing my own make up now." She got up and grabbed her make up off of the bed and went to her vanity and got to work. Her make up didn't take as long as mine did but the effect was still the same but then again Mia looked just as pretty with make up as she did without it.

It must be amazing looking that stunning without trying. I sighed and turned my body around so my legs hung off of the bed. Just then Dom walked into the room. The look on his face went from mad to lethal all over again. I quickly grabbed my legs and pulled them to my chest. This was not looking good.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT ON YOUR FACE?"

Mia rolled her eyes at him.

"Obviously its make up."

"YOU'RE WAY TOO YOUNG TO BE WEARING THAT SHIT! DO YOU WANT PEOPLE TO THINK YOU'RE EASY?!" Mia once again rolled her eyes.

"I know that we're not slutty and we are going out why can't we wear make up huh? You're not dad Dom, stop acting like it." All I could do is watch both of them as they argued. It was like a tennis match, not that I watch tennis because I don't, both of them back and forth. Maybe I should be glad that I am an only child.

"Just because you know ya ain't a whore doesn't mean the guys at the track won't think that. What if they try to hurt you guys? I'll never be able to live with myself." He came over to the bed and sat with his head in his hands.

"Dom nothing is going to happen. Come on they know I'm a Toretto, who is stupid enough to mess with me?" Dom opened his mouth to reply and Antonio came in.

"Everyone ready to go?"

I realized we were at the race before the car stopped. But looking around this didn't look like a street race to me. We pulled into a parking lot of some dirt track. I looked at Mia confused and she returned the look. We all got out of the car when a truck with a hauler trailer pulled up. I was more confused now more than ever. We both looked at Dom and he grinned. The bastard had tricked us. Tonio walked up to the truck and pointed to the other side of the gate and the truck drove in. He turned to us and handed us some money.

"Go get some seats girls we've got to get the car unloaded. Dom will be popping in and out of the stands. There's extra money for food in there too in case you guys get hungry. I love you Mi," and he walked away. I shrugged my shoulders in Mia's direction and we started to walk to the counter to pay our way in.

"I can't believe Dom lied to us!" I just sighed. Of course he didn't want us going to a street race Johnny and Jace would be there and that was the ultimate no-no. I listened quietly while she vented as we made our way to the counter. Dom would be lucky to make it home alive at this point. Mia paid the $20 for our tickets and we got wrist bands. We walked to the stands and decided to sit in the middle. We watched as Tonio's car took to the track. He had to have one of the fastest times to be able to race in the heat. I felt my heart rate pick up as he went into turn one. Mia reached over and squeezed my hand. I looked down at my hand and just like that Tonio flew past us. I bet it is the biggest high driving that fast. My heart was beating out of my chest. He had already completed his first lap and was more than half way done with the second. As fast as he drove he had to have the fastest time.

I was more than surprised when his time registered on the board and he was the third fastest. Maybe I should get into racing cars...

"That was so cool! I don't think my heart as ever beat so fast!" Mia just turned and grinned at me, probably laughing at my excitement. I know I probably look like an idiot but I couldn't help it. I want to experience that thrill. It must be mindblowing! As if my giddiness needed any extra height, out of the corner of my eye I seen Dom and his friends walking up. I tried to tone it down but I couldn't contain the smile on my face. They all sat down around us, Vince on Mia's left, Jesse in front of her, Leon sitting to Jesse's right and Letty was next to him and in front of me. That left Dom, who decided the best place for him was in between Mia and I. I was actually surprised he didn't sit next to Letty, according to what Mia says they always make up. Maybe they had made up and he just chose to sit up here with Mia. I'm probably just overthinking.

"Whats her deal? She goes from looking like her eyes might pop out to like shes constipated." Letty said while motioning towards me. I turned the brightest shade of red and stared down at my feet. I don't know why her words affected me so badly.

"Dads up and cut the shit Letty," Dom said and Letty rolled her eyes.

"You're not my fuckin boss Dom. You weren't when we were together and you sure as hell ain't gonna be now that were not!" My feet became very interesting and I stopped paying attention to the race.

"What the hell is 89 doing riding his ass like that," Vince spoke up. Dom laughed.

"Dad can handle it V." I looked up to see what they were saying just as 89 tried to smash Tonio into turn 2 but he managed to avoid the collision. I felt my heart rate speed back up but this time it wasn't because of the speed this time. As they rounded turn four, 89 got his wish and smashed Tonio's car into the wall. I felt the breath leave my body as Dom jumped up and ran to the fences screaming it was like everything went in slow motion and then the car caught fire and Dom took off in a run towards the pits and quite a few of the officials ran out onto the track and we heard the most sickening scream and Mia literally fell into my arms. The emts pulled Tonio out of the car just as Dom made it to the track. I watched him drop to his knees as Vince and the rest of the crew took off to go get Dom. Tonio was dead.

_A/n: im very sorry this chapter took so long someone very important to my family and i passed a few weeks ago so Ive been writing a little bit at a time. Please review i need the pick me up_


	7. not now

Dom disappeared after the ambulance left. I didn't understand why they had to take him to the hospital if he was already gone but that is what they did. I looked over at Mia and she was a complete wreck. Her make up was all ran down her face and her curls no longer bounced. This had to be the worst night of her life. I nudged her when Vince made his way over. He sighed when he saw Mia and instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothin I say is gonna make it better Mi, but I'm here if you want to talk." She nodded her head and tried to talk but all that I caught were sobs. Vince looked at me and shook his head. "Come on girls, lets go to the house I'm going to drive you home." I stood up and grabbed our things and Vince wrapped his arm around Mia's shoulder as he let go of the hug. We walked towards the parking lot and the rest of the crew were sitting out by the cars.

"Any sign of him," Vince asked Letty. She shook her head as Leon wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I think he might have went after Kenny, V I don't know what to do." I heard the sincerity in her tone as were the dried tears on her cheeks. I didn't know what to say or do either. Tonio was an amazing guy and he would be dearly missed. I wish I had gotten the chance to know him like everyone else did. They were family. Vince gazed down at the top of Mia's head. "I hope he didn't." The message was clear. Mia didn't need Dom to go to jail with just losing her dad. I kept looking over my shoulder waiting to see Dom but he never showed. After about 15 minutes Vince realized Dom wasn't coming to the track and took us toward Tonio's car. We all just stopped and looked at it. This couldn't be real. I heard Vince softly curse under his breath, which caused me to mentally scratch my head. Vince actually did something softly. Hmm... He opened the backseat on the driver's side door and Mia climbed inside. I looked at him and then at the backseat, where Mia had stretched out and took most of the seat. I finally opened the passenger door and got in. I sat in my seat quietly and stared straight ahead. Vince looked up in the mirror and seen that Mia had fallen asleep and he looked over at me.

"I hope Dom ain't out bein fuckin stupid." I nodded in agreement and made sure my voice was quiet but not loud enough to disturb Mia.

"It's the last thing either of them need right now but you know he tends to be quite headstrong." Vince softly chuckled and then glanced in the mirror to make sure he didn't wake Mia. "Quite sure as hell ain't the word for it when Dom's minds set nothings goin to change it." I once again nodded in agreement.

"In the very few times I have been around I can tell that. Mia needs him right now." Vince smiled.

"You're a good friend to her and I know he worries less when you two are together. Mia's always had us to look after her. She hasn't had too many girl friends." I scoffed rather loudly causing him to chuckle.

"I sure as hell can't tell he worries less. He came and yelled at us before we went to the races. She's the bestest friend I've ever had. None of my friends back home have even called me."

"He just don't want guys thinkin you're older that's all. It scares him. And I'm sorry about your friends, they must not have been good friends but you got us now and we are loads of awesomeness." I raised an eyebrow in his direction and just lost the small hold I had on my laughter and it turned into a giggle fit which caused him to laugh.

"Vince, never say loads of awesomeness again. It sounds dorky coming out of your mouth." He just stared at me as we pulled into the Toretto driveway and parked.

"You have a really cute laugh," and with that he got out of the car and opened Mia's door then picked her up and carried her in the house. I stayed outside and looked around the driveway and immediately lost my grin. Dom's car wasn't her, which meant he wasn't. I sighed and sat down on the porch. If I were a smoker this would have been the time to light one up and just let go of the stress from today. I seen headlights and my heart leapt into my throat and stayed there as the headlights shut off as did the engine. It dropped rapidly to my stomach as two shadows got out of the car. He had brought a girl home. I tried not to look sad. As soon as the two bodies neared I realized it wasn't Dom at all and that there was a third person with them. I stood up from my spot so I wouldn't startle them. Leon, Jesse, and Letty appeared in front of me.

"Mia and Vince are in the house," the boys made there way into the house but Letty lingered.

"What about Dom?" I shook my head to indicate he wasn't there. "Shit! Where is he?" She took off into the house. Just as I went to walk into the house my phone rang. It was my house. I answered my phone and it was my dad.

"Sweetheart are you okay? I heard about Antonio. How are his kids?" I sighed.

"Mia is a wreck." I could practically see him nodding his head over the phone.

"I told the police they could stay with us. But thats up to Dominic. They're both more than welcome."

"I'll let them know dad. I'm gonna get back inside with Mia I love you."

"I love you too daddy," and I hung up the phone. I walked inside and everyone, except Mia, was in the living room. Vince looked up as I walked in.

"You can sit out here if you want, she's asleep." I nodded.

"I'm going to check on her first." I walked into Mia's room and she was passed out. She must have worn herself out from all the crying she did. I sighed and walked over to her bed just to make sure she wasn't faking it. She wasn't. I sat down in her bedroom floor. Where are you Dom? I awoke to flashing lights shining through the window red and blue ones at that. I jumped up and opened Mia's door just in time to see them putting cuffs on Dom. I screamed. They all looked in my direction. I ran into his room still yelling.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!" Dom looked at me and I seen his right eye water up then he blinked it away.

"Take care of Mi, Rox please and tell her I'm sorry." I started to cry hard as I leaned in to hug him even though he couldn't hug me back. Mia came to the door as well and completely lost it.

"No Dom No," She started to cry harder.

"I love you Mia I'm sorry." Vince picked Mia up and moved her out of the doorway. The police took Dom and left. I looked at Mia and she looked at me and we started to cry again. When would this night end?

_a/n : next chapters a bit of a jump thank u so much for the reviews. Oh and incase any one was confused Johnny is not johnny tran once again review :) please_


	8. its you and me

**4 years later**

Mia, Vince, and I were standing outside of Lompoc waiting for Dom to be released. My heart was pounding as fast as it could go but that is no surprise. It was like that every visitation. Only this time he was coming home. Mia and I had came to visitation every week, if not every other week in case the others wanted to go. Vince usually went with us, if he didn't my mom did. Since we were under 18 we had to have an adult with us. My mom never minded taking us but it was kind of awkward at first until Dom started to look at her as family as well, that and she started bringing food with her to visits. That really won him over. Prison food is no joke. Sometimes even asked for her to bring us rather than Vince. It sucked that Dom was only allowed three visitors at a time. My mom and dad have custody of Mia, she moved in with us when Dom got arrested. My dad took over Toretto's until Dom came home and then it was all his. He also made sure the morgage was paid at the Toretto house. I looked over at Mia who was practically shaking with excitement. This must be wonderful for her, being able to leave this awful place finally. I looked at Vince and he smiled at me. He's the only one who knows about my secret thing for Dom but Vince has become my guy best friend through all of this. I never would have pictured it. He's been there for me so much and I'll never be able to repay him for it. I stuck my tongue out at him because I know he was making fun of me in his head. When he chuckled at me sticking my tongue out I realized I was right.

"Can't time go by any faster?" We both looked at Mia and smiled. Truth be told, we set the clock in the car back an hour because even though he was supposed to be released at one, he probably won't be out until at least two. I think they purposely wait until the inmate's release time to start the paperwork.

I could tell she was getting antsy because I knew I was. Vince ran up to Mia and swooped her up in his arms and just ran in circles causing her to squeal. All of a sudden we heard a loud clang! We all looked in the direction and it was the gate opening and Dom walking out. Mia took off running in his direction and he swooped her up in his arms. I just sat there and smiled. Vince looked over at me.

"Jealous?" I turned to look at him.

"No I'm not I just know my secret is going to be hard to keep with him home." Vince laughed.

"Yeah please try to hide your fan girl obsession." I narrowed my eyes at him and punched him in the arm.

"Help! Help! Battery over here!" I turned beet red and stepped away from him.

"Not funny Vince!" He came toward me and hugged me.

"You know I gotta mess with you squirt." Dom and Mia finally reached us. I will say he looks so much hotter since going to prison. He shaved his head, though I missed his hair, it really made his eyes jump out at you. His body had really thickened out. His arms could probably sufforcate someone if he tried to snatch em up and give them a noogie but underneath it all he was still Dom. I smiled at him, though he didn't notice. His attention was on Vince. He locked him in a full hug and they both just stood there for a few minutes.

"Its been way too long Dom." Dom smiled at him.

"That it has V, lets go home." Vince looked at him.

"Ain't ya gonna say hi to Rox?" I felt my heart drop. Vince had to remind him to say hi to me. Even after I've been here this whole time for him! I felt myself get angry all over. I'm surprised I didn't turn red. He looked at me and broke out in an all out grin and I felt my defense drop. He came over and hugged me, though not as long as the others I still got a hug.

"There's my other girl, how are you doin kid?" I narrowed my brows. "I'm not a kid any more! I'm 17 and my birthday is in like 4 months." Dom threw his hands up in defense.

"Woah chill out mami, kid was just an expression. Lets get goin guys. I wanna get out of this place." We all started walking towards the car and we nicely let Dom have the front seat.

"So we are throwing a big party tonight for your return." Dom shrugged his shoulders. "Rox when we get home I'd like to speak to your dad." I nodded.

"Okay I'll let him know." He smiled again.

"And hopefully your ma's cookin." We all laughed and things got quiet. "How's Letty?" Vince looked in his mirror at me apologetically.

"She's good, working in the garage same old Letty." Dom nodded and started playing with the radio. I felt my heart sink but tried to shrug it off. I wasn't expecting a 'i'm in love with you Roxie' but at least some credit for always being there would have been nice.

We pulled into my driveway first so Dom could talk to my dad without being drunk or hungover or oversexed whatever the excuse. I oopened the door and everyone filled in. My mom peeked in from the kitchen and came up and hugged Dom.

"Oh Dominic I'm so glad you're home." He smiled at her so big that I swear the corners of his smile reach his ears.

"I hope you got food cookin cause I'm hungry," he said as he patted his belly. She laughed and took him in the kitchen. I leaned over to Vince so only he could hear.

"Now I'm jealous," and he laughed.

We hung around my house for a couple hours. My dad and Dom had their super secretive talk since none of us were allowed anywhere near the room. My mom brought out brownies while we were waiting and took a huge plate onto the back porch where my dad and Dom were. I was kind of lost as to what my place was when it came to Dom. I shrugged, now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. I stared off in space for a few minutes and Dom walked back in the room with my dad and they hugged. My phone rang kind of out of the blue, and it was a number I didn't recognize. I avoided everyone's curious stares and walked outside to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I said cautiously. For all I knew this could be a prank or some crazy psycho killer who wants my kidneys.

"How is it possible your voice has just gotten sexier since the last time I heard it?" I smiled, even though I didn't want too.

"Long time no hear stranger how ya been?" He chuckled. God its so strange hearing his voice

I couldn't help but smile. "Speaking of long time, I'm coming into town I was wondering if I could see you." I started twirling my fingers into my hair.

"When is that?" I could practically see his smile plastered on his face.

"I'll be in town tomorrow, see you then." I grinned from ear to ear as he hung up the phone and turned around to see a porch full of people staring at me. Dom had his arms crossed over his chest staring menancingly at me.

"Who was that?" I shrugged.

"A friend, what's it matter?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well since its so secretive you won't tell me who and you had to walk outside to answer the call it matters a lot." I rolled my eyes and walked toward the car.

"Are we getting ready for a party or not?"

They all walked toward the car and no one mention a word about my phone call. We pulled up in the Toretto drive and it was like nothing had ever happened. The grass was cut, the kitchen light was on, I almost expected Tonio to come out and hug us. I looked to Dom to see his reaction and his expression was blank. Vince and Mia walked towards the house, leaving Dom and I by the mailbox.

"Your dad took good care of the place." I nodded.

"He kept it this way for you and Mia."

"He told me when I talked to him. So do I have any boys to scare the crap out of?" I laughed.

"Well Mia's been seeing this guy named Seth but he's no threat. Though I have heard rumors about Johnny been seen around town." He turned towards me.

"I was talking about you Rox." I turned away from him.

"I'm not seeing anyone Dom. I've only ever realllllly cared about two guys." and one of them is standing in front of me but I didn't say that outloud.

"You know I really appreciate you being around for Mia while I was gone and being there for me," I shrugged but on the inside my heart sprung into my throat. He did notice.

"It was nothing Dom."

"So you're not seeing anyone?" Oh my god! This was it! The moment I had been waiting for. He was about to ask me out.

"No I'm not." I tried not to burst at the seams.

"Does Vince know that?" He said with a laugh and my ego plummented. I tried to keep it off my face.

"V is my best friend. We chill, we gossip, and he doesn't talk shit when I eat a shit ton of ice cream." Dom laughed.

"Well I'm going to be honest with you, that icecream went straight to your ass." I scoffed and he took off jogging toward the house with me hot on his heels. I really missed him.

We entered the house and found it super clean inside. Dom walked towards the fridge and opened it to find it stocked full of food, same with the freezer. Dom smiled and looked towards me.

"I would marry your mother if she wasn't already married." I tried to keep the jealousy out of my facial expression and made my way to the fridge and pulled out the steaks and chicken my mom had marinating. I put them on the counter.

"Who is lighting the grill?" Vince walked up and grabbed the food from the counter.

"That would be me." Mia grabbed the potatoes and started wrapping them in foil and I took the corn out of the freezer. To my surprise, Dom took the corn from me and started filling a pot with water and the corn. I smiled and sat down at the table and started peeling potatoes for the potato salad. He looked at me over his shoulder and smiled.

"So you gonna tell me who was on the phone?" I rolled my eyes.

"And why would I do that?" "Just making conversation." I shook my head and moved on to the next potato. I opened my mouth to say something and I heard the front door open and like a blur in ran Letty. Can I ever catch a break? She ran straight to him and he scooped her up in his arms and held her. He entwined his fingers in her hair and she leaned her face into his neck. This was so painful to watch. I got up from the table without saying a word and went and stood next to Vince at the grill.

"You okay squirt?" I nodded and stared deeply at the meat being engulfed into the flames.

"Yeah I knew she would be at the party but I figured I had time to prepare myself." Vince didn't say anything as he flipped the steaks. Mia walked over to us.

"Hey Mi," She stood beside me.

"I thought you were doing the potato salad and stuff." I sighed.

"Letty showed up so I gave her and Dom a few minutes to themselves." She nodded.

"So guess who I seen this morning when I went to the store with your mom?" I shrugged. With Mia, it could have been anyone.

"Johnny," Vince's grip on the tongs tightened.

"Oh did he talk to you?" She laughed as if I had said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Girl he went out of his way to talk to me."

"What'd he say?" She laughed.

"Typical man, how good I looked and he missed me." That's when Vince butted in.

"What'd you say?"

"That it was nice to see him and I had to get ready to pick up Dom." She was bold face lying. So it was obvious whatever she said she didn't want Vince to know. The last time I seen Johnny was when Jace and him fought. It also caused a fight in between Mia and I but unlike the boys we didn't get physical. Brandon had told Jace that Johnny was going around saying that I was a stuck up prude who was probably giving up my 'nasty ass' to Vince. Jace tracked him down and kicked the shit out of him and ended up getting them both arrested for assault and disturbing the peace. Johnny told Mia it was all my fault he got arrested and it escaladed from there. He was in there for four days before getting bonded out. I still couldn't believe she took his side over mine but that was three years ago. I sighed at the memory. Sometimes I missed Jace so much. We were together for a year and a half, after I finally said yes a month after he asked me. He never pressured me about sex, even though I know he was getting shit about it. I obviously got lost in my thoughts and was snapped out of it by Mia calling my name.

"Roxanne! " I shook my head, as if it clear it.

"Sorry I zoned out."

"We noticed. Lets go finish the food. Dom and Letty have left the kitchen." Once again my heart made its way to my stomach.

As we walked into the kitchen, I pulled out my phone and texted Vince.

-Need to talk wanna tell u bout the phone call

*Roxie -

-Need me to pick up icecream-

I laughed and looked out the window at him smiling at his phone.

-Nahh no pig outs tonight Dom told me my ass is fat

Roxie :)-

"He told me he wants to meet up for coffee." I was snapped from my conversation with Vince as Mia sat down next to me and started peeling potatoes. I was dumbfounded until I realized she was talking about Johnny.

"Are you going to go?" She smiled.

"I told him I would tomorrow. It will be nice catching up with an old friend." I nodded. I understood. It still didn't mean it bothered me any less that he was around again. We finished up our potatoes and put them on the stove to boil while I opened the beans and brought out the chips. Dom and Letty walked back into the kitchen and Mia and Letty hugged. I turned to the counter and conviently noticed the barbeque sauce so I used that as my opportunity to get out of the room. I grabbed it and took it out to Vince.

"Shit! I knew I was forgetting something and by the way your ass is not a bad kind of fat." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever V, I don't know if we should talk now." He motioned for me to continue as he began putting bbq sauce on the chicken.

"Well I never would have guessed that ..." just then Jesse and Leon walked up.

"Smells good V, but then again everything smells good when Roxie is around," I smiled.

"Thank you Jesse, as always you're so sweet." He smiled back.

"Where's Dom at?" Leon asked interrupting Jesse's obvious flirting. Vince pointed towards the house and both of them walked in that direction. I laughed.

"That kid so has it bad for you," I sighed and started to feel bad.

"I know but I've never felt that way about him. I've told him countless times that its not like thar for me." Vince frowned.

"Don't be hard on yourself Rox. Its not your fault." I sighed.

"I know, oh before I forget Dom thinks we are a 'thing'." Vince softly chuckled.

"Did you inform him that you only have a endless flame for him." I growled at him.

"Not funny, but anyway my phone call it was..." and out came the crew. I shook my head.

"I'm never going to get to tell you!" Vince chuckled.

"Later squirt, by the way how are your potatoes?"

"FUCCCKKKK!" I hopped off of the bench and into the house, just in time to see Mia draining them. "I'm so sorry Mi," She placed them back in the pot and I got to work on the potato salad and she did the beans.

"So Dom just asked me if you and Vince were together." I growled again.

"I'm going to punch your brother in the face if he says that one more time." She smiled.

"How come you and Vince aren't a thing?" I sighed.

"First off we're best friends. Secondly we both have feelings for other people." She threw the beans in the microwave and turned towards me.

"How come you didn't tell me you liked someone?" Ahhhhhh what do I say? I shrugged.

"Cause him and I aren't together its complicated." That's the best I could come up with. She nodded.

"You can talk to me about anything you know that Rox." I nodded and finished my potato salad. We worked in silence for a few minutes until we were finished with the food and we all sat down to eat. This was the calm before all of the guests showed up and I wouldn't have it any other way.

_a/n:2 chapters in one day go me! hope you love this chapter I had a hard time stopping writing it. I'm not going to write the party scene but i promise big things are coming what do you think about rox and vince? or dom's homecoming? Also the mysterious caller who I'm pretty sure you all know who it is lol let me know what you think can't wait to hear it_


	9. the surprise guest

I woke up with a smile on my face but no idea while I was smiling. That smile completely disappeared and was replaced with panic. Where in the green hell am I? I was asleep at the foot of the bed in a room I didn't recognize. I sat up and looked around and saw Vince and Mia passed out at the head of the bed and it looked like Seth was on the floor. I got out of bed and exited the room, realizing that I couldn't have ended up at some serial killer's house, cause who could pick up Vince seriously? I exited the room and relaxed when I seen it was the Toretto house. I walked towards the kitchen and saw Dom sitting at the table drinking I'm guessing coffee? I grabbed a glass of water and sat down across from him.

"Rough night?" I asked him. Mainly out of curiousity to see if him and Letty 'spent the night' together. He shrugged.

"Drank more than I should have but other than that I'm good. What about you?" I shrugged as well.

"I didn't drink too much but I still woke up not knowing where in the hell I was." That earned a chuckle.

"Yeah it's very weird dad not being here ya know?" I nodded in response. "Everything is the same, except for you and Mia. When I left you were kids now look at ya, two beautiful women. Its like wow" I felt the blush creep up to my cheeks.

"Aw thank you Dom, I'm glad you noticed WE'RE not little kids anymore." I put a major emphasis on we're. What I really meant was I'm glad he noticed I wasn't a kid anymore. Hell I've grown a lot. I thought I had curves before haha now only a skilled driver could handle these turns. I blushed at my own thoughts. What in the hell was I saying I hadn't even had sex yet. I've had plenty of opportunities but it just never felt right. If I was older it could have happened with Jace. The chemesty was there but I didn't want to be one of those girls who lost their virginities because they were 'in love' with an older guy. I do think I loved him, in a way that young love is- puppified and sappy but now I'm older and I want more. I looked at the man across the table from me. Could he give it to me?

"I'm surprised Vince wasn't doing time with me for murder. He was on the outside and had to see all the men eye-fucking you guys." His body jerked in what looked like a

shudder. And it hit me. I'm in the sister zone. Gahhhhh! Letty decided then to make her presence known and i decided I needed to make mine known as well. I have to make him see I'm not a kid or his sister or his kid sister. But how was the question. I walked back to Antonio's room and grabbed my shoes. I looked over at my friends passed out all around the room and smiled, especially because Vince's mouth was hanging open and snoring dead in Mia's ear. I thought about taking a picture but changed my mind, they both would kill me. I slowly exited the room and almost bumped into Dom.

"Hey I was just comin to talk to you." I shrugged.

"What about?" I tried to act like it didn't phase me that he was this close to me.

"Letty, you seem to magically disappear whenever she enters the room we're in." I shrugged again.

"Nah its nothin just get uncomfortable with you two lovebirds." He chuckled. God I loved his laugh.

"We're just friends Roxie no reason to feel uncomfortable." I nodded and then glanced at the front door.

"Okay then, well I gotta go. My friend from the phone yesterday is coming by and I want to look my best." He grabbed my arm.

"You do realize I'm not in prison anymore and I can kick the shit out of him." I rolled my eyes.

"Dominic, you're crazy."

I headed out to my car and obviously got in. Instead of starting the engine I just stared straight ahead for a few moments. I guess I should be heading home. I needed to shower and get ready. I put my key in the ignition and turned it but before I was able to put it in reverse I noticed someone watching me out of the window. I squinted my eyes in attempt to look, and saw it was just Dom. Creeper much? I rolled my eyes and backed out of the driveway. I'm just going to put him out of my mind and concentrate on the day ahead of me. I smiled in anticipation. God I can't wait to see his face.

I pulled into my driveway and entered the house. Dad was at work and from the bleach and lilac smell that filled my nose, I'm guessing mom is cleaning. I sighed and headed up the stairs, no telling which part of the house she was in. I made my way to my bedroom and went through my drawers. I wanted something sexy, but not easy. I pulled every shirt I own and put it on the bed. I picked up my red butterfly shirt and threw it in the direction of my dresser, too kiddish. I picked up my purple low cut v-neck that hugged my boobs amazingly and shrugged. I tossed it into my maybe pile. I went through the massive pile on my bed like that until I had no shirts left to go through. I quickly folded all of my 'no' and 'hell no' shirts and put them back in my dresser and spread out the ten 'maybe' shirts on my bed. I stared crazily at them for what felt like hours, but in actuality was only five minutes. I finally decided to layer my tank tops. The snug little gray one on bottom and the slightly bigger black one. I walked to my closet and my dark camoflauge shorts jumped out at me. They came a few inches above my knees. I grabbed them and the tanktops along with my super cute blue and black lacy bra and panty set. Hey he wasn't going to see them! I'm not that kind of girl, but I do like to feel sexy right down to the skin. I headed into the bathroom shaved and took a shower. I stepped out, dried off and applied my 'be enchanted' lotion from bath and body works, from there I started blowdrying my hair. I was determined to look good. I think it was more of a way to show Dom that I could be hot and wanted too. That and I was anxious. I hadn't seen...my mom walked into the bathroom. I was still wrapped in my towel so I didn't yell. I just kind of gave her a 'what the hell' look. She smiled at me.

"Just wanted you to know your friend is down stairs waiting on you." I squealed. Yes I squealed.

"Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes." She smiled and left. I hurriedly put the hot rollers in my hair, sprayed them and started on my make up.

I got dressed as fast as I could and ran to my bedroom to grab my silver hoop earrings and throw on my hot pink and white air nikes. I stopped and caught my breath and then slowly walked to the bathroom to take the hot rollers out. My hair fell in bouncy curls and I smiled. Yup that's me and hot damn I could start a fire I look so good. I slowly descended my stairs, trying my hardest to make an entrance. I stopped at the end of the stairs and my face turned to a scowl, followed by Vince's wolf whistle.

"I'm glad you suggested we come by Dom. I think Roxie needs to put more clothes on." I rolled my eyes. Well I guess Dom did get to see how sexy I was afterall.

"Don't you two have better things to do?" Vince shook his head and Dom stood up.

"Do you smell that V? I think our dear Roxie has perfume on. This guy MUST be special." I rolled my eyes again. This time I was starting to get aggravated.

"Yeah I have to go out of my way for some people to notice me." Dom smirked.

"I told you that she had a thing for you Vince." I opened my mouth to scream that he was an idiot. A knock on the door interrupted my voice. I ran to the door and opened it and there stood Jace, with a dozen roses in his hand. I lit up like a christmas tree and walked toward him. He set the roses on the porch and opened his arms for a hug and I immediately fell into them, knowing damn well Dom was drilling holes into the back of my head.

"hey darlin', its been awhile." I pulled my head off of his chest.

"Yeah it has," he was over six foot now but not by much. His hair was a few inches shorter and he had a slight goatee but he was still just as sexy as I remembered.

I invited him in and he swept down and picked up my flowers. I smiled sweetly in Vince and Dom's direction. Jace came in and took off his hat, I think out of respect for my mom. He had on a black shirt with some logo on it I didn't recognize and a pair of blue jeans with a chain hanging out of his pocket. He extended his hand to Vince, who shook it and to Dom who stared at it. I rolled my eyes. My mom walked into the room and hugged Jace.

"Its been way too long sweetheart." He smiled and pulled back.

"That it has Mrs. De Luca." She smiled and Dom interrupted their 'moment'.

"She better come back the same way she left. You better not fuc...freaking hurt her and if you do I'll mak you wish you were de...delirious." I stiffled a laugh at Dom's attempt to clean up his language for my mom.

I handed my mom my flowers.

"You ready to go Jace." He smiled down at me.

"As long as you are darlin'." I nodded and started walking towards the front door and of course, Jace smiled. We walked out the door and I noticed a black suv sitting in the driveway.

"Yours?" He grinned and headed towards my side and opened the door for me.

"Hop on in," I smiled real big and did just that.

The ride there was filled with non-stop conversation. We couldn't shut up. We pulled into the diner, ironically where he had first asked me out. He hopped out and held open the door for me. I thanked him of course. We walked in and got a booth.

"So what brings you back here?" He reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

"Well I'm thinkin of buying a place here in town." I had to mentally stop my mouth from hanging open. Jace was moving back. Well at least thinking about it. I wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. I missed him so much, but how would that work with Dom? What was I saying? Right now I'm worse than friend zoned. I'm sister zoned and besides he has Letty. He said they're just friends. Yeah because friends screw each other's brains out Rox. I shook my head, bringing myself out of my thoughts. " Really? That would be awesome." He smiled and in that smile I seen the reason why I was so in 'puppy love' with him. It instantly made me feel better, no more thoughts about Dom or Letty or whatever they were. The waitress came to our table.

"Why Jace, when did you get back in town? How's your mama?" Mary Sue was our waitress' name. She moved to California from Arkansas and was as sweet as the pie here. Jace looked up at her.

"Moms doing real good I'll tell her you asked."

"How old are you now boy? And Roxi, honey I didn't even see you there. Are you two seein each other again?" I chuckled. Of course she didn't see me, I thought as I looked at Jace.

"About to be twenty-one and no we're just hangin out for now." She smiled knowingly and pulled out her notepad.

"What can I get ya?" He quickly rattled off that he wanted the house special deluxe cheeseburger with fries and a pepsi. I on the other hand decided on chicken fingers are fries with a sweet iced tea. And just like that she was gone.

"Yeah I've been working at a mechanic shop, I've gotten pretty good." For some odd reason my mind went to the gutter. I imagined those hard, calloused hands rubbing down my stomach or up my legs to my thighs. I felt my face turn bright red. Where in the hell had that come from?

"how do you like living there?" Desperately trying to change the subject from where my mind was heading. I couldn't be thinking that way. On to a different subject. I remembered he told me he was moving to the top part of the state but I couldn't remember where he told me he was going to. Not to mention this had been years ago, so I didn't feel too bad.

"I really like it out there. We moved to a really small town, there's only like 1400 people total. I have a really good group of guys and my new best friend is cool as hell. You'd like him- he's a lot cooler than Johnny. You would love it up there Rox." I nodded not exactly sure what to say. I was doing everything in my power to keep my thoughts to him just sitting in front of me and not how his hands would feel touching me. It only made matters worse when he started to draw little circles on my hand. I felt my stomach start to do flips or as they call them butterflies. I had shivers up and down my spine. This was getting dangerous.

We sat, ate, and reminsced for another hour then it was time to go home. As we got into the car I realized that I didn't know when I was going to see him again. I couldn't help but stare at him. He's grown so much and part of me wanted to be with him again. I sighed all I knew was I was really dreading goodbye.

We pulled up into my driveway and I felt the sadness hit me, only a lot harder this time. I looked at him and I seen he was obviously bothered too. I got out of the car and he met me around the front of his suv. He pulled me into a hug and rested his chin on top of my head. He leaned down and planted a kiss while I was too busy breathing in the smell of him. I know creepy right? He held me for a minute before walking to his suv and then turned and gave me a parting look and hopped in his car and drove off. I felt so giddy. I was immediately going to run inside and call Mia only I stopped and realized I couldn't. This could kill our friendship all over again. Especially with her going to meet Johnny for coffee soon. I shrugged, then I'm going to call Vince and get all giddy with him. I entered my house and froze. So much for calling Vince when I had an entire living room full of the guys and they were all staring at me. Dom stood up when I entered the house.

"Rox come sit, we need to have a discussion about the birds and the bees." I felt my face go from happiness to on fire from embarrassment.

"I am not having this conversation with any of you. My dad already had the 'talk' with me forever ago. You guys can go, except you Vince." Dom walked toward me, obviously pissed off.

"You're going to sit your ass on that couch and listen young lady." I growled and sat down, obviously getting ready for the worst hour of my life.

"You see a boy will say anything to get your goodies. Take it from a man, we never mean what we say. Well I did once but that's not the point. I don't want some dipshit tricking you into letting him get his dick wet. " Dom said delicately, as if he could put anything delicately with his rough voice.

"Yeah yeah I know the drill, I'm not the girl who spreads her legs for every guy who tells me I'm pretty. Get on with it Dom!" Vince stepped up with a grin on his face. Obviously enjoying every minute of this.

"But you aren't going to let that happen are you Rox?" I shook my head and stood up.

"I'm going upstairs now. Just for the record I hate you all." I went to stand up and Leon pushed me back down.

"We're not finished yet." I growled, silently cursing myself for knowing these guys and sat back against the couch. This is going to take forever!

An hour passed and most of the guys went home, except for Dom and Vince. I was glaring death daggers at Vince just for the record. Dom stood up and came over and plopped next to me.

"I never told you but you did look very pretty today." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't try to be nice now, you have oficially embarrassed the shit out of me." He laughed and it snapped me out of my bitchiness. God I really did like his laugh. My phone buzzed and I looked down and I had a text.

_need to talk 2 u asap bout j.

-mia

I got up and walked out of the house and called her. She picked up on the first ring. Her voice was full of something I couldn't quite pick up on.

"I HAD SEX ROX AND IT WAS AMAZING!"" I sighed, she has sex and I get the sex talk. what the hell is wrong with the world.

"That's really cool, who was it with? By the way I just got a sex talk from the guys so be careful you may be next." She laughed, obviously still giddy.

"Johnny and I met up for coffee, we talked for hours Rox I mean it was like nothing had ever seperated us. Then we went back to his house and I know they say these things happen and I used to talk shit but it just happened and wow is all I can say." Apparantly it wasn't just my hormones going crazy today.

"Lets meet up for dinner or something and we'll talk more about it okay Mi?" She agreed and I hung up the phone. Boy oh boy what a day. I had to tell her about Jace but how? I guess time will tell

_a/n: this kind of felt like it dragged on what do u guys think? am i crazy? what do u think about jaces return? or dom's actions? are u liking the story or should i end it? oppinions please_

_btw i do not own the fast and the furious or any of the characters_


End file.
